The meeting of the Hibiki's
by Stealthytanub
Summary: What hapens when SoTHR Hibiki meets Canon Hibiki? Well, it certainly gets, intense. Rated M for Sexytimes. "I know what you like."
**Writing this purely for my own amusement and I do have permission from the author of the original "Song of the Heart Redux" to write this.
Song of The Heart Redux Hibiki is from a week before Tsubasa's reveal at her concert, and Canon Hibiki is about three months before that in Canon.**

* * *

 _ **Canon Hibiki's POV**_

The sun was falling on another long day at school, setting on the horizon just low enough to partially blind me if I tried to look forwards. Blinking through squinted eyes I thought about how the day had gone, and came to one question: what _hadn't_ gone wrong today?

I'd forgotten to finish my homework-even with Miku helpfully reminding me every evening-and Sensei wasn't remotely pleased with me. She had rather bluntly questioned whether or not I would remember to breath if I didn't need to, that got a laugh out of the class. Then when it was time for Gym, there had been a leak in the roof and my locker had been soaked through from when it rained last night, so I'd had to borrow one of Miku's spares (which didn't fit) and spent the entire afternoon crushing my chest.

Then, while considering what else could go wrong with my day, I walked face first into someone's back. With a grunt my back hit the ground, and after a moment of deliberation I decided that it would be too much effort to stand up again, staring at the sky instead. It was a particularly lovely shade of orange this evening, it reminded me of my Symphogear.

After several seconds of this a shadow blocked my view of the sky, it took my mind a moment to figure out what the shadow was but when it did I immediately jumped to my feet with an apology on my lips before I stopped dead at the sight that met me.

It was, well, me! It looked like I was looking at a slightly older, more ragged version of myself. My mouth dropped open in surprise as I stared at myself, wondering if the reason I had been feeling so ditzy all day was because someone had drugged me. Keeping up my staring for a long moment, I ran my eyes across my doppelganger.

She was wearing a pair or burnt orange headphones around her neck, knocked off of her red head by the impact, with a slightly tattered black jacket that had orange highlights around the edges. As my eyes panned down I took notice of the necklace around her neck, a completed relic hanging there for all to see. A little further down she sported a pair of dark blue, nearly black joggers with some tattered orange running shoes finishing the ensemble. Flicking my eyes over her once again I glanced up to her-my, it's face to meet eyes the exact same shade of mine.

Feeling deeply unnerved by this copy of me, I jumped back from her-it, sure that a fight was shortly incoming. After all, why go through the effort to create a near clone of someone and do nothing with it?

After spending a couple of seconds staring at her-it, watching her-it's movement's, anything to indicate that she was about to launch her inevitable first attack I was surprised by the sound of chuckling. It took me another moment to realize that it was coming from the doppelganger in front of me and that I wasn't being laughed at from behind.

Slightly bewildered by the lack of oncoming violence, I lowered my guard for a moment, just a flicker. Then before I knew it, I was being crushed in between her-it's arms as my breath left my body. Just as I was going to sing my song, even if I wasn't sure if I could with no air in my lungs, I was released from the death grip. After a silent moment of floating I slumped to the floor, gasping for breath while trying to keep an eye on my amused looking suffocator.

Struggling to my feet, never moving my eyes away from the person in front of me, I was about to move to fight when I noticed the look on her face. It looked like she didn't know why she did that, and I promptly had the choice taken from me when she smiled at me and stepped back.

Taking a moment to be confused by the attack but-not attack I reeled my mind over it until I came to a conclusion that made me want to hit myself, I had just been hugged, not attacked. A blush crept up on my face as my embarrassment reached its peak, and looking at my Doppelganger she almost certainly noticed as well.

"Ahh hahah, sorry about that, I've been a little stressed out today." I managed to get out while still wondering about the whole clone thing.

My Doppelganger smiled at that, it was a small, sad thing but it was still a smile. "It's fine, I expected this sort of reaction. After all, I basically am you." My other said.

Thinking about it for a moment, none of the things that came to mind made terribly much sense. A clone? Time travel? Alternate dimensions?

Other me obviously saw my confused look and took pity on me. "I'm only here because you need me to be." That didn't help. "You'll understand tomorrow." Still not helping. "So for now, follow me and I'll explain it to you." She finished that by turning around and walking in the direction of the outer edges of the city.

The way she emphasized explain slipped past my conscious notice, but some part of my subconscious noticed it and flagged something wrong with the word. Taking a moment to think about it and realizing that I both had nothing to do and was more than sure of my ability to beat this fake if it came down to a fight, I decided to follow her.

When she turned back to look and saw me following, she smiled in a way that made an interesting fluttering in my stomach that I promptly told to be quiet. Soon I caught my eyes drifting lower while I watched her walk away, causing me to blush like a little. Taking a silent moment of chastisement, I hopped over to her and tried as best I could to engage in conversation.

Fifteen minutes later we walked in relative silence, making the occasional comment to each other. It was far from an uncomfortable quiet; I didn't feel the need to break the silence we were sharing, and it seemed that my other agreed with how silent she was. Then again, that could have been how she was anyway. After another minute or so of walking, we came across a two story house that seemed to be fairly hidden out here.

Looking around for a moment, I noticed that it seemed surrounded on all sides by foliage, not even a road in or out. It was perfectly secluded and the way the sun was shining over the roof made the place look like it belonged in a fairy tale.

Not sure whether to feel reassured by the comforting atmosphere or worried by how out of the way it was, I followed the other me through the front door before slipping out of my shoes and into a pair of slippers that seemed to have been prepared for be beforehand. I then looked around the house briefly. The house had a quaint feel, it was well lived in and well cared for by the owner, who appeared to be other me by how comfortable she was in navigating the rooms.

Following her lead, we entered a sitting room of some kind, there were comfortable looking mats prepared for us and still warm tea sitting on the table. Now I really wasn't sure if this was a trap or if she was someone who had highly expected that I would follow her.

My other made her way around the low table and rested on her knees, a wave of her hand instructing me to do the same. Taking the moment I had while sitting down, I glanced around. It was a fairly sparse room, apart from the table and the mats there was a door behind the other me and a cabinet in the far corner of the room from the entrance.

Taking a moment to settle into the mat below me I looked back at my other, who had obviously noticed my peering around and was looking at me with something between an amusement and fondness. Before I could have the chance to say anything, my other gestured to the tea that was on the table, taking a long sip of her own afterwards.

Moving to take the drink provided, fully assured that if there was some sort of poison the relic in my chest would have filtered it out long before it could harm me, I took a short sip and my taste buds were bombarded by what I thought was the perfect drink. My other looked up from her own drink. "I know what I like." Now I was starting to get a little creeped out with the way my other always seemed to know what I was thinking, when I had no idea what she was thinking in return.

"So uh, who-I mean, why are you here?" Obviously I knew who she was, she was me. But I still didn't know why or how she was here.

She smiled that sad little smile again and pointed at her heart. "You have a certain something here, that shouldn't be there." I knew instantly what she was talking about, and even if I didn't the way her hand moved to her completed relic, which I knew was _Gungnir_ , would have told me. "The fragments of _Gungnir_ in your heart are killing you."

It was silent in the house for a moment after I heard that. What? Did she just say what I thought she did? I was dying? "What?" I just about managed to choke out amidst the sudden torrent of feelings that hit me.

She kept smiling that sad smile, before she spoke in a quiet tone. "You don't think that Relics are supposed to work inside the body, do you?" Yeah, I kinda did. But, why now? Reading the question off of my face she answered what I had to ask. "Soon, it will be too late for anything to be done for you. I don't want that to happen, obviously."

After that statement, what could I say? No? Yes? While I was reeling over her words, I managed to ask her something that looked like it physically pained her to answer. "Why do you care?" I immediately regretted what I had said when I saw a miniscule flinch from her. "I-uh mean, why-uhh." I didn't know what to say and my slip up didn't seem to help my other's somber mood.

She went back to smiling that sad, melancholic smile though. "It's ok, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes, and that I haven't been there for people when they needed me most." Were her eyes glistening? I suddenly felt the need to stop her and give her a great big hug. "I know that I've failed myself and others, but I'd like to do whatever I can to help." She was composed again, but I almost wished for the open but hurt person she was compared to this steel wall. "So I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you before it's too late."

With that statement, she seemed to gain some level of inner calm, like she had come to a decision that had been bothering her for a long time. I still wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but the thought of refusing her just seemed wrong; it would hurt her on a level that nobody should be hurt at. It would make her feel like she was worthless, that she could never help the people around her, and it might break the resolve she seemed to have gathered. Well, that and I didn't want to die; I couldn't help my friends if I was dead.

I took a deep breath before I came to my decision, it wasn't even a choice really, I had known instantly what I would choose. "How can this be stopped?"

She smiled at me, no longer that sad little smile, this one holding more than a little mischief and something else. She stood from her seat and made her way around the table to take her place on the mat slightly behind me, then she turned to me with a smile that sent parts of me fluttering as she leant in to whisper something in my ear.

Finding myself subconsciously leaning back into her, without thinking I tilted my head to the side a little, exposing my neck subconsciously. Then I felt a slight blowing on my ear, the feeling enough to make me start and spin to face her, mouth wide open in shock when she crossed the distance between us in a flash and her lips landed solidly on my own.

My mind in a daze, I did nothing to resist as she pushed me backwards to gently lay me against the table, resting nearly all of her weight on the hands that kept my arms pinned there as she kept up the kiss. Then, before I could come to my senses, I felt her moving a hand that she had just freed along my neck until it came to rest at the juncture between it and my shoulder. Faster than my dazed mind could track, she ran her hands along the sensitive nerves there and gave them a slight pinch. The reflexive pleasurable shudder that came from that, combined with the sudden feeling of her cold hands was more than enough to make my mouth shoot open in a gasp, a situation she was more than eager to take advantage of when I felt her snake her tongue into my mouth.

Without knowing what I was doing, I started struggling against her grip, pushing myself into her as I felt our tongues duel in my mouth, hers easily sweeping mine aside as she continued her exploration of my mouth. She obviously took this as a sign of compliance, seeing as she let up on the grip she had on me so that she could run her hands down my sides, her fingers leaving tingling trails as they went.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped. Panting for breath that had been stolen by her mouth, I looked up with dazed, lust filled eyes confusedly. Why had she stopped? She looked somewhat guilty about something but before she could say anything I made my point. "Why did you stop?" I managed to gasp out. I don't know why, but I felt a burning need deep inside me, a feeling that I had always pushed down when I was around other girls because it was unnatural. But now, it was all I could do not to give in to it and pull my tormentor into me again.

"I, this, I shouldn't be forcing you like this." She was just as flushed as me, and I could see her restraining herself from glancing down again. "I thought that if I could just start this I would be able to continue without giving you any choice. But it feels wrong to just force you." That was stupid, I was so far beyond needing to be forced to do this that I felt like I would burst into flames if I didn't get what I needed.

"J-Just please, I need this." I didn't know how to describe it, but I felt my Relic burning inside me, fueling the lust I felt to even greater heights. From the look of her, other me had realized that too and made her mind up. After all, this was why she was here, right? Taking a deep breath, she was upon me again in an instant and when I felt her grab my arms and pin them above my head I started losing control, the Relic in my chest burning hotter than it ever had before.

While relishing in this feeling of heat I squirmed as I felt her mouth trail down my neck, her teeth stopping for a moment on my top button before she flicked it undone between them and she continued her path down to my collar bone, stopping with a long lick to my throat that made me clench my toes and fist my hands. I was nearly gasping for breath by now and I was so far beyond wanting to stop myself from trying to push into her from where she propped herself up above me.

My other took a deep breath that if I was more coherent might have signaled something to me. It wasn't long before I felt one of her hands leave my wrists, leaving only the one to pin them as it made its way down to my tussled shirt. While her mouth kept my neck occupied and me gasping for breath, I felt her hand slide across my shoulders, pushing the cardigan I wore over my shirt off of my chest before I felt it sliding along my shirt. Then I felt her no longer cold fingers slide under the bottom where it had come loose from my skirt and trail up my toned stomach, making sure it trailed its way over my muscles in such a way that left me twitching and biting my lip to suppress moans.

After several seconds of this and my silence she seemed to frown slightly and before I could even try to guess what that meant in my fuzzy mind, I felt the hand slide out from under my shirt and start picking away at the buttons, the hand making quick work on them as she moved her mouth to my ear and gave it a slight lick that left me writhing in place. She shifted from where she had propped herself above the table, taking the opportunity to shift herself onto my legs, pinning them in place while letting her hold my hands tighter.

All the while her hand still continued on its crusade to rid me of what little was left of my garments, a wandering foot distracting me from my rapidly disappearing modesty as it left trails of fire down my leg. A second later had the last of the buttons yielding to the hand, before it paused for a moment as its owner stared at the sight below her with ravenous eyes, stunned by what lay before her.

Before I could think about moving I felt the hands on my wrists tighten to the point that they were almost uncomfortable, a fact that I was about to voice before it was cut off with a choked moan when I felt her simultaneously run her hands along the swell of my breasts, press her knee against my heat and bite my neck. The moan that I let out was more like a scream than anything and it left me shaking afterwards, voice raw from the volume. Still, my tormentor didn't let up and I felt the burning heat of my Relic only flare higher in response.

Her others ministrations continued, burying more of my mind into the fuzz as I felt that hand everywhere and her mouth had migrated as well, licking and sucking along the exposed tops of my breasts in such a way that made me pull even more urgently against her restraining hand. Desperate for more I opened my mouth, nearly ready to beg when I felt that hand slide under my back and deftly unhook something, before I could make sense of the sudden free-ness that my breasts felt I was interrupted by the heavenly feeling of her wet mouth upon my nipple, the other hand gently fondling the other.

The feeling made me go slack, my muscles turned to jelly and all struggling ceased while she continued her exploration of my body. Several seconds later, the hand freed itself of its duty and trailed it's way south, hooking onto the skirt that lay between it and its target and sliding it down with it. Now devoid of any clothing bar my socks and panties I felt that hand return, sliding along the insides of my thighs with a silky smooth touch that made my thighs twitch and my already moist panties dampen.

Now panting in desire, my relic burning with an inner heat that felt like I was about to burst into flames, I was ignorant of the slight steam that had started to gather on my exposed skin. All I knew was that I needed something more than I had needed anything else in my life and I was more than ready to beg my sweet, sweet tormentor for whatever that was. "P-please, I-" I had to stop here when she started running her tongue around the head of my nipple while she was sucking it, the mischievous look in her eyes telling me that she knew exactly what she was doing to me. "Pleaseee." If I was in a proper state of mind, I might have been embarrassed that I had devolved to barely single word sentences, but at the time I was too aroused to care, the burning I felt far overriding my normal reservations.

At that, she removed her mouth from where it had been swirling around my breast and sat back, her hand stopping its ministrations below as well leaving me to release a whining sound as I tried to buck my heat against anything that it could reach. Then, all of a sudden, my hands were released and I felt her weight slide off of my body, still lying on the table where she had pushed it.

Taking a short moment to catch my breath, I started to sit to complain when I felt her hands pulling my panties down, exposing my heat to the suddenly cool air. Finally managing to sit up, I found myself sitting at the edge of the table, looking down into golden eyes that rested mere centimetres from my most secret place asking me the question. Do you trust me? I felt my breath catch in my throat, even panting as it was when I saw her looking up at me with those eyes, the question there making me shudder before I let out a tiny nod of acceptance.

Nothing happened for a long second and I dared open my eyes from where they had closed just in time to see those golden orbs, looking up at me in mischief and lust, right as her extended tongue reached the burning heat between my legs. My hands snapped from where they limply laid by my sides, grasping the sides of her head as my body started writhing when waves of pure ecstasy ran though me, drawing her head closer while my eyes slammed shut in pleasure I hadn't known was possible.

There was another long lick that made me shudder and my grip tighten, then after I loosened my hold I felt that horrible-wonderful tongue bury itself into me, rocking me with another wave of pleasure. Before I could get the chance to collect myself, she was running her tongue along my insides, hitting places I didn't know I had until she slid across a particular spot that made my body lock itself in place as my entire body started shaking in near-orgasmic pleasure.

Risking opening my eyes, I glanced down into those golden eyes and shuddered from the wicked gleam that shone there. I didn't have the time or inclination to protest before she ran her tongue along that spot again, then again and then again, my body coiling like a spring with every swipe she made. It only took another ten seconds before the inferno of heat that came from between my legs and the Relic were in perfect synchronization, pulsing and throbbing in time with the impossible amount of pleasure that I was receiving from that tongue.

Now my skin truly was steaming, small scraps of flames catching on my exposed torso with the table below me only standing due to the fact that it had been made fire resistant for this very purpose and yet that tongue between my legs didn't stop, or even show a sign of the immense heat that must have been surrounding it. Feeling myself falling towards an end, I clenched the head between my hands tightly, not caring that it was probably painful, just that I needed relief from this impossible heat.

In the end it only took another fifteen seconds before I reached my end, that tongue running over my spot along with the adventuring hands caressing my inner thighs were more than enough to bring the inferno inside me to its highest point. Becoming a literal firestorm that spread throughout the room with abandon as I reached my peak, exploding with enough force that my voice broke when I let out a scream and my muscles coiled so tightly that if I could think, I might have been worried that I would never move again.

After a long moment of heaven, I started to descend, only for that tongue to continue its efforts to kill me via pleasure overdose. The action sending me multi-orgasmic as my second, and shortly afterwards third, orgasms hit my still sensitive body with all the force of a meteor. My broken voice couldn't make a whisper but my incredibly muscled body clenched to the utmost of what should be humanly possible before all of a sudden, I collapsed as if I were a puppet whose strings had been cut, fading into unconsciousness as my body failed to support me after my mind-breaking first time.

The last thought that made it thought my mind before I succumbed to the darkness what that all of a sudden, a spiky pain in my chest that I had never been aware of seemed to be fading, taking that impossible heat with it as my body cooled back to human levels.

* * *

 _ **Song of The Heart Redux Hibiki's POV**_

I took several long breaths now that I could. Little me had finally released my head from her death grip as she passed out, letting me remove my face from her heat and breathe. I looked over her silent body, still twitching with the aftershocks of the pleasure that I had given her. Well, that was one hell of an endorsement, even if only from myself.

Looking around the room I saw everything as I expected it to be, it was covered in ash from the lightshow that little me had let off but it was all still intact, even the table. Strong stuff. Looking over little me's sleeping body I smiled a little, it hadn't been much, but I had done all I could for her and it seems like it had paid off. Her body wasn't burning with unnatural heat anymore and the little device that I had secreted away in the corner gave a clear bleep, she was cleared of the Gungnir fragments.

I could leave at this point, still walk away with the spare Gungnir and stop little me from having to fight ever again. But when I think about her determined expression, I know that she only agreed because she couldn't bear being a drain on her friends, even if that meant giving up Symphogear for life. I couldn't just take it away from her, it was a part of who she was, a part of her soul now.

With a tired sigh, my tongue a little numb and my fingers aching, I gently gathered little me's clothes together and carried her to the master bedroom upstairs. I had been planning on using that, but little me looked so needy that I had to help her right then. Placing her down on the bed and folding her clothes to one side, I reached into my pocket and withdrew something that I had spent a great deal of effort retrieving in this world; the spare _Gungnir_ pendant that they kept for testing at FIS HQ. It would be my final gift to little me; it was all I could do for her in what little time I had, and while I was failing her in not fixing some of the problems I knew needed my attention here, there was nothing more I could do. I would have to accept my failures as a part of me and continue moving forwards, as I always did.

I slid the necklace around her neck and slid the pre-written card onto the bedside cabinet along with a drink; it would be a long time before she woke up, and she would be thirsty. Looking down at little me, I bent down to give her a slight kiss to the forehead and gently brushed some of her sweaty hair from her face. "Sleep well and live the rest of your days in the way only you can, I will always try to be there when you need me."

With that, I stood and made my way to the door, a slight cramp in my knees from the time I had spent kneeling and a musky smell following me. I would get cleaned up back at my apartment, but for now I needed to make my stop, before the dimensions shifted out of alignment again and I was trapped here until they returned to normal. So, making my way to the front door, sweaty and smelling of sex I glanced behind me. A small smile was all I wore on my face as I stepped from the house and back into the dimension I was borne from, a week before Tsubasa's concert. She would need me at my best if I was going to stop what I knew was coming. It was all I could do, it was what I would do. My duty, my responsibility.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was a thing. If you guys want more, tell me.**  
 **Remember to review and point out any spelling mistakes or errors that I made.**


End file.
